


Mesut/???, religious freakout

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about Mesut dealing with his crush on a teammate. It's rather gen-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesut/???, religious freakout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2739628#t2739628):  
>  _Mesut/Whoever, Religous Freakout: So basically I'd like to see Mesut (or anyone religious really) kind of freaking out because they like a teammate and their religion forbids homosexual relationships.  
>  I'm actually not picky about the pairing or characters or anything, I'd just like to see how someone would deal with feeling something their beliefs tell them is wrong._

  
Mesut doesn’t realise it’s happening until it is too late. He never thought anything of it before – they are _the team_ and they have to work together perfectly. A long time ago, he was so relieved to find out that he gets on well with the rest of his teammates, that it never felt weird. The friendship grew, they become fonder. So what. It’s been good.

They rely on each other, they trust each other. That’s how it works. But...

The first time he _looks_ in the eyes and realises it’s not to share the delight of the game, he is terrified. A second ticks by, then another. A day passes. A week. Nothing changes – and yet, nothing will ever be the same.

It takes nearly a month until he forces himself to return _his_ gaze again. It feels like he betrayed himself.

His life goes on like it always does. He plays. He travels. He prays. Time passes by.

He washes his hands, slowly, carefully. He isn’t scared anymore. He knows he’s balancing on the edge and it would take just one tiny tumble for him to fall over into the bottomless bit. Just one mistake. And then he’d be lost forever.

It doesn’t scare him anymore, because now he _knows_.

It’s a test that’s been chosen for him. It’s a difficult one, constantly tempting. It’s a test; he promised himself and he promised _Him_. He always keeps his promises.

He’d come a long way, he’s not about to throw everything he’s achieved away. Not now, not ever.

And whenever Mesut meets his gaze, he can smile. He can open his arms wide and hug him close – because he promised to be strong and not to lose faith. And if he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend everything is as it has always been. As it will always be.


End file.
